For reasons of decreasing volume and weight, increasing power density, improving portability, and the like, researcher and engineers have made every effort to increasing the density of semiconductor devices. One way to achieve this is using a 3-D structure instead of a conventional 2-D structure. Another way is decreasing sizes of every elements of the device. Both way have their own technological bottlenecks to be resolved.